Minutos en el Paraíso
by Kiriha-chan
Summary: AU. Reencuentro con amigos de la escuela, amores frustrados, alcohol y Cana ofreciendo su casa porque su padre viajaba por trabajo. Otra vez. Ah. Sí. Bickslow había gritado: —¡Cinco minutos en el paraíso!


**¡Mundo! ¡Planeta tierra! ¡He renacido!  
**

 **Tampoco es como si fuese conocida por estos lares, pero la inspiración llegó después de reunirme con un grupo de chibolos y mi grupo del instituto. Ciertamente creí que estos juegos estaban olvidados... parece que no.**

 **Para las que seguían Autógrafo, sí, ese pobre fic olvidado en algún rincón, deben saber que lo he editado y la renovada versión está en mi cuenta de Wattpad... Sí, niños y niñas, me estoy mudando. Pienso cambiar el fic aquí también, pero necesito tiempo y estudiando Diseño Gráfico, sinceramente no me alcanza ni para mi vida social. Claro que esa vez que me jalaron un par de amigas no cuenta porque debido a eso presente mi tarea con menos nota D:**

 **En fin, esta es una serie de Drabbles de mis parejas favoritas, con la temática muy obvia compañeros, así que no necesito especificar nada. Excepto el título, son treinta minutos porque se suman todas las parejas.  
**

 **Comencé con el GaLe porque... *redoble de tambores* ¡SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES EL GALE ES CANON AL FIN! La verdad, cuando leí el capítulo del manga no lo podía creer es que es tan ajdopsafsda. *Ç* Ha sido mi ship favorito desde los inicios de la temporada del Castillo del Trueno, son tan hermosos. Gracias al gran Mashima-sama troll por esto.**

 **Fairy Tail** **© Hiro Mashima(#Respect)**

* * *

 **I. P** orque lo mejor viene en paquete pequeño.

Ella estaba sumida en uno de sus tantos libros. En realidad debía estar ordenando su habitación, que estaba con libros por todas partes, pero al coger uno no pudo evitar abrirlo y al instante quedar atrapada. Era, aunque le costase admitirlo y reaccionara agresivamente, un ratón de biblioteca. Porque tampoco era alta, este detalle era imposible de negar, medía 1.56 y contrastando con sus amigos… era una enana.

Vivía soñando en que algún día un chico, como el de sus libros románticos, llegaría a su vida y ella no podría negarse. O tal vez Kami-sama se apiadara de ella y alguno de esos personajes saldrían de su libro. _Okay, no._ Pero valía la pena soñar.

—Levy, Lucy ha venido—dijo su madre desde afuera de su habitación.

La petiza supo entonces, que la rubia venía ese viernes con algún loco plan para conseguir novio.

Su mejor amiga, era lo contrario a ella en muchos sentidos. Muy aparte de que tenía una estatura promedio y físico proporcionado, para la vista masculina. Sus cabellos rubios eran tan sedosos como se notaban y sus ojos chocolate llamaban la atención de muchos. Mientras que ella tendía mucho a luchar con su rebelde cabello en las mañanas y sus ojos cafés eran los más comunes del mundo… no tenían un brillo especial.

Sin embargo, ambas estaban solteras desde siempre, claro que Levy no buscaba un novio como la rubia. El problema con esta última era que era una completa mojigata. Su mejor amiga juraba que de no ser por aquel juego de la botella cuando entraron a secundaria, la rubia no habría besado a nadie hasta ahora.

—Levy-chan, apura, no pierdas más tiempo—insistió mientras le lanzaba unos shorts blancos y un polo negro de tirantes que había sacado de su armario no mas entrar a la habitación.

—No voy a usar shorts—negó rotundamente—. Pásame los pantalones.

— ¿Cómo puedes negarte a lucir esas piernas?—exclamó su amiga mientras se ponía a buscar los dichosos pantalones del mismo color—. Vives acomplejada, al menos te pondrás los pitillo.

Su mejor amiga vivía empecinada en que mostrara un poco más de piel, pero no como los adorables vestidos que tenía… Sino algo más audaz.

— ¿Estás segura de que será una reunión?

—Sí, Lev, Cana y las chicas terminaron sus exámenes y quisieron vernos—dijo mientras la ayudaba a levantar un par de libros.

McGarden se abstuvo de contradecirle, era obvio que querían verla a ella y le habían dicho que llevara a su amiga bajita. Lucy siempre se hacía amiga de muchas personas, tenía facilidad para conversar con la mayoría de chicas… No pasaba lo mismo con los chicos lamentablemente.

Iban a casa de Cana Alberona, una castaña que tenía la palabra diversión tatuada en la cara. Por esa misma razón dudaba de que fuera solo una reunión de chicas, por eso y porque su amiga se había empeñado en maquillarla ligeramente y cepillar sus cabellos. También porque Cana y sus demás amigas iban a la Universidad, mientras que ellas dos estaban a mitad de su último año de preparatoria. Pero claro, su madre nunca se oponía cuando la rubia la sacaba de la casa, es más, la ayudaba a que eso sucediera.

Llegaron a la dichosa casa, resultaba que su papá no llegaría hasta el día siguiente y por eso había aprovechado en hacer esa reunión. Pues al principio sólo eran ellas cinco, Cana, quien estaba con una blusa blanca y unos shorts de jean, Erza Scarlet, con sencillo vestido negro y Mirajane Strauss que vestía unos jeans claros y un strapples negro. Se sorprendió bastante cuando la castaña y la peliblanca se lanzaron a abrazarla a ella también. Se sintió bien. Y por un momento creyó que las cosas seguirían así.

Pronto sonó el timbre.

La casa a las nueve de la noche estaba completamente llena con gente no conocía en su mayoría, gente que seguro eran de la Universidad de Magnolia. Chicos mayores, Levi casi hiperventila cuando una pareja comenzó a enrollarse cerca de la entrada. _Alcohol._

Mucho alcohol, debido a que la mayoría ahí eran mayores de edad, quienes también comenzaban a preparar sus propios tragos. Hasta habían comenzado a jugar, había hecho de la meza del comedor de la castaña, una mesa de ping pong… bueno, casi. _Más alcohol._

La música sonaba a todo volumen, le zumbarían los tímpanos mañana. La música no estaba mal, era para una fiesta después de todo… pero no era su tipo de música.

Cuando llegó a la sala nuevamente, luego de haber ido al baño, se encontró a gente conocida junto a las primeras chicas que estuvieron en la casa. Gente que habían estado también en su preparatoria y ahora al igual que las tres, habían comenzado sus estudios superiores. _Un momento…_ Habían cuatro chicos más de su preparatoria… de su año.

Un pelirrosado que tenía su fiel bufanda alrededor del cuello y un pelinegro que por alguna extraña razón tenía la camisa abierta. Ambos hablaban con Scarlet, en ese momento pudo recordar lo unidos que eran antes de que ella se graduara. Y las otras dos estudiantes de su preparatoria… Lissana, hermana de Mirajane, estaba hablando con esta misma y con los que parecían ser sus amigos y por último Juvia, que observaba fijamente a cada movimiento de un pelinegro. Si no se equivocaba era también amiga de Lucy.

Heartfilia se encontraba hablando animadamente con un chico… ¡un chico! No… Era Loki, su novia estaba al lado, por un momento creyó que su amiga lo habría conseguido. _Falsa alarma._

Fue en ese momento que uno de los amigos de Mira gritó.

— ¡Cinco minutos en el paraíso!

 _¿Qué?_

En la poca experiencia que Levy tenía en ese tipo de juegos, no estaba segura de lo que significaba, aunque probablemente tuviera un segundo sentido.

Pronto los chicos que estaban cerca comenzaron a hacer bulla y se juntaron un poco más en la pequeña sala. Estaba segura de que podía reconocer a todos, habían ido a su preparatoria.

El chico que gritó… Bickslow, junto a otro más, Laxus, se encargaron de sacar todo lo que había en el pequeño armario cerca de donde estaban. Fue así como se hizo una idea de qué trataba aquel… _juego._

—Yo recomiendo—dijo Fullbuster poniéndose de pie—. Un _remember…_

Lissana gritó emocionada tratando de empujar a Natsu al armario, mientras que Gray intentaba convencer a Lucy… _¡LU-CHAN!_ Recién se percató en ese momento de lo que trataban de hacerle hacer, aunque no estaba del todo segura si era bueno o malo… La mirada de su mejor amiga cayó sobre ella como pidiendo ayuda, pero esta miró a todos lados y se fue caminando para otro lado. Sinceramente no quería terminar metida en un juego como ese, sería bueno que al menos ese par terminara dentro y hablaron de lo que nunca hablaron en secundaria.

Empero muy pronto se sintió a salvo.

Unos fuertes brazos la sujetaron de la cintura y la levantaron fácilmente, el cabello verde fue imposible de desconocer.

— ¡Freed!

—Lo siento, Levy, sólo sigo órdenes.

Y tan pronto como lo dijo, terminó dentro del armario y todo se tornó oscuro cuando cerraron la puerta.

— ¿Enana?

Esa voz la reconocería donde quiera.

Se giró como pudo percatándose recién de que estaba sentada en el pequeño espacio entre las piernas del pelinegro. Quien había encendido la pantalla de su celular para poder ver algo en ese lugarcito.

—G-Gajeel… No sabía que habías venido—dijo sorprendida mirándolo bien—… ¿cambio de look?

El chico gruñó pasando la mano por sus cabellos.

—Ha comenzado a crecer—dijo sonriendo torcidamente—. Ya lo extrañaba.

Sólo en ese momento recordó que entre ellos se habían cortado el cabello al entrar a la Universidad, ahora siendo universitario su cabello lógicamente crecía nuevamente.

—Por cierto, ¿de qué va todo esto? Acababa de llegar y entre Laxus y Loke me han metido aquí dentro.

—No quieres saberlo…—dijo girando su cabeza avergonzada.

El moreno iba a protestar pero un grito se escuchó afuera.

— _¡Levy-chan! ¡Cuatro minutos!_

—La chica conejo también está aquí—dijo él acomodándose mejor—. Es raro verlos otra vez.

—Pues me secuestraron para venir—admitió ella volviendo a girarse a mirarlo—. No sabía que estarían tantas personas.

Él sólo la miró y luego la pantalla de su celular.

—Cinco minutos en el paraíso… creí que ese juego ya estaba pasado de moda… ¿a quién demonios se le ocurrió?

—A Bickslow me parece—dijo suspirando.

Cuatro minutos y saldrían. Levy tendría que calmarse… pero era imposible teniéndolo a él respirándole la nuca. A él. Sobre todo porque era Gajeel Redfox quien estaba ahí, con cabello corto, más piercings y polo blanco como nunca. _¿Por qué a mí?_ Le resultaba siempre difícil pasar tiempo con él, sabía que no habían rencores, pero aún recordaba el bullying y las constantes ocurrencias.

Se habían conocido cuando ella se metió en una pelea entre él y un chico del que nunca recuerda su nombre. Cuando recién entraba a la preparatoria y él estaba en su segundo año. En vez de detenerse siguieron peleando, generó un trauma en ella, más cuando días después comenzó a atosigarla constantemente con apodos molestos. Su grupo de amigos también la molestaban, tal vez por eso no tenía muchos amigos.

Pero al año siguiente las cosas cambiaron por una simple ayuda. Redfox necesitaba ayuda en lenguaje para comenzar bien el año y puso carteles por toda la escuela ofreciendo dinero por tutoria. No puso para quién era, pero si cuánto pagaría, era una buena paga y realmente ella lo necesitaba en ese momento. Vaya sorpresa la de ambos cuando se encontraron en la biblioteca para las clases, aceptaron que ello se mantendría en un margen netamente profesional. Aunque fue imposible el que las cosas entre ambos no cambiaran, tanto tiempo juntos…

—Te hiciste algo en el cabello—dijo de repente.

Ella se volteó a mirarlo cuando sintió como cogía un mechón entre sus manos.

—Lu-chan—acusó ella—. Dijo que no me quedaría mal.

—Tiene razón.

Sintió sus mejillas arder ante el comentario y cuando quiso darle las gracias las voces de afuera la interrumpieron.

— _Pero ya pasaron los cinco, ¡no seas injusto Laxus!_

— _¡He dicho que nadie me sale de ahí hasta que haya habido un beso!—_ gritó mientras un golpe impactaba en la puerta—. _¿¡Me escucharon!?_

— ¿Es enserio?

— ¡Pero no tienen forma de comprobarlo!—gritó la menor también golpeando la puerta—. No entiendo estos juegos.

Hubo más silencio entre los dos, la música de fondo seguía sonando, y afuera se escuchaban risas y comentarios.

—Levy—llamó por primera vez por su nombre, ella sintió que el corazón se le detenía, por lo que sólo lo miró a los ojos—, nunca te pedí disculpas.

Ella pestañeó sorprendida y asintió aún mirándolo.

—Tu cabello es bonito… No sólo así, sino como de costumbre—dijo antes de juntar sus labios con los de ella.

Sintió que la piel se le erizaba cuando él la giró delicadamente por miedo a lastimarla, ella se acomodó mejor y se quedó de rodillas. Estaba un poco más alta que él, debido a que estaba sentado. Se atrevió a enredar sus dedos en su cabello y él continuó bajando sus manos por su cintura a sus caderas… acariciando ligeramente sus muslos. Sus lenguas jugaban entre sí y la necesidad por oxígeno se comenzaba a hacer presente. Se separaron lentamente y un hilo de saliva se le cayó a ella de su boca, sentía que no podía respirar del todo bien.

—Enana.

— ¿S-Si…?

—Me gustan tus piernas—dijo sonriendo de lado—. ¡Ya está!

Su gritó les devolvió la luz y muchos ojos espectadores, obviamente las mejillas sonrojadas la delataban. Él la ayudó a ponerse de pie, pero antes de salir la sujetó de la muñeca posesivamente.

— ¿Quién te metió aquí?

—Freed… me cargó hasta aquí…

El mayor enarcó una ceja y luego fuera miró al peliverde.

—Eres hombre muerto.

* * *

 **Sí, esas piernas sólo son de él ;D  
**

 **En fin, la pareja siguiente depende de ustedes. Para los que no me conocen, deben enterarse de una vez que no me gusta el Gruvia... Amo a Gray-sama y las ocurrencias de Juvia son las mejores pero... no me late, enserio, aunque fuera canon seguiría sin gustarme. Si quieren que empareje a Gray será con la viejita ponedora de Milkovich [?] (:**

 **Reviews~ Onegai~  
**

 **Attn. K** iriha-chan

 **PD. Elijan: NatsuxLucy, MiraxLaxus, ErzaxJellal, EvexElf y... elijan ustedes la última, he leído por ahí Lissana x Sting [?] o puede ser Yukino x Rogue. No sé, me late más la peliblanca por el niño bonito.  
** **PD de la pd. Si me piden Gruvia inmediatamente me pongo a escribir GrayxUltear, quedan advertidos ¬¬**


End file.
